Letters and Candles
by TotallyAlike
Summary: One wish can alter your life. One wish can cause happiness or suffering. What happens when you regret a wish? Ryou will find out when his wish backfires. RyouXBakura MalikXMarik. Yaoi Warning. Don't like...Don't read.
1. Letters

**Letters and Candles**

**Chapter 1**

**Letters**

**

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Wish I did but we don't all get our wishes do we?**

* * *

A small beam of moonlight illuminated the small apartment. The bed was made neatly, light blue comforter tucked perfectly on top of white sheets. Bed skirt pulled tight and even around the bottom of the queen-sized bed. A small desk sat parallel to the bed; a lamp, a radio, a stack of paper; envelopes and a pen sat on it. A small four-drawer dresser was on the opposite wall next to the closet. A bookshelf, overflowing with books, stood adjacent to it. Yes, the room was small and crowded. But to the teen that lived here it was large and full of tormenting memories.

A gentle snow was falling outside. A horn blared as fogged headlights made there way past below. The door lock clicked and the apartment door creaked open. A white-haired boy stepped into the room, not bothering to flick on the lights. He pulled off his shoes and set them next to the air vent, cranking up the thermostat in hopes they would soon dry. He closed and locked the door then B-lined to the window, tossing his coat onto the end of the bed along the way. His cheeks were flushed from the cold winter air; his skin flecked with water droplets from melted snow. He pulled back the curtains from the window completely, moonbeams illuminating his porcelain skin and the snowy tresses that framed his face. Brown doe eyes staring straight to the moon.

A silent tear fell, leaving a shining trail, down the teens face. The memories came back in heavy floods. His face betrays what he has been through; for what he has seen is more than most, a true living hell. Bakura was gone; he had left the day after Ryou's 17th birthday. Ryou turned his attention to the busy streets; the bright city lights hid the stars from view. He looked down the road to where his favorite diner stood then at the parking lot of his apartment building. One parking spot was empty; it was the place Bakura had claimed for his own, still no one dared park there. More memories took him and tears streamed down his face.

He staggered over to the bedside table and grabbed a jar, heavy with money. He poured its contents out on the dresser counting the money quickly and writing it down on a small piece of paper. He added a second number, the amount he had tucked away in the bank, and totaled it. He had not yet done it. He still did not have enough money to buy the small house on the outskirts of town; the one he so desperately longed for. He needed to get away from this place. It was full of memories, all of them bad. Ryou stuffed the money back into the jar and returned it to the nightstand.

He turned to go back to his spot at the window but something caught his eye. A picture sitting on his desk, one that had not been there that morning. Cautiously he looked around the room shifty-eyed, his heart-rate picking up. The apartment was empty as when he had left it. He slowly padded over to the picture; it was in a delicately carved wooden frame. He picked up it up and carried it over to the window, where he could see. What he saw caused his breath to catch and his heart to miss a beat.

It was a picture of him and Bakura, taken nearly three months before he left. Ryou took another heavy breath and traced Bakura's face with his fingertip. The picture was of one of the few days he and Bakura had gotten along. Not one incident had happened that entire day. Ryou remembered it well. Malik and Marik had had Bakura drag him to a club, they said he needed to get a life. Ryou was dressed in his usual clothing; blue striped shirt, light blue jacket, jeans and shoes and of course the Millennium Ring around his neck. Bakura had dressed himself in overly tight leather pants, white muscle shirt and a leather jacket to top off the look, his copy of the ring 'round his neck as well.

Bakura had draped his arm around Ryou's waist for the picture. And with some nagging from Malik and Marik; Ryou had hesitantly put his arm around Bakura's shoulders. Just long enough for the picture to be taken. Bakura wore his usual famous smirk while Ryou just blushed and smiled.

Ryou let out a string of raspy coughs followed by choked sobs. Crystalline tears rolled down his flushed cheeks. Even after all the pain Bakura had put him through he still missed him. Some days he almost felt he would let Bakura torture him again if he could only see him; he always regretted this thought. Ryou knew that he loved the dark, without him Ryou was nothing.

Ryou sat down cross-legged on the bed, someone had brought the photo into his apartment. Most likely Malik or Marik as a Christmas gift. 'That's right, it's Christmas Eve,' Ryou thought turning over the picture in his hands. A piece of lined notebook paper was neatly folded and taped to the back. Ryou's eyes widened as he read his name in the all-too-familiar scribbled handwriting. It was a letter from Bakura.

Ryou hadn't even pulled the letter off of the back of the frame when the tears started to swell. He chewed on his lower lip begging the tears not to fall. 'If I open it what will I find?' Ryou thought holding back a sob. He tore off the tape, careful not to damage the letter in any way. He laid the picture down on the bed beside him, eyes never leaving the letter. Ryou traced his name with his right index finger; smiling to himself and remembering the who-knows-how-many-hours he had spent teaching Bakura to write.

Another horn blared outside knocking Ryou out of his daydreams. He turned the letter over a total of six times before willing himself starting to unfold it. His fingers played with each corner before unfolding each crease. When it was completely unfolded he quickly turned it over in his hands, forcing himself to look away. He turned his attention to the window; praying to the stars that this note would appeal to his wounded heart.

He looked at the clock sitting on his night table, it read 10:36 p.m. in boisterous red lights. His tears left wet stains on the paper on his lap. Carefully he lifted himself off the bed and went pulling his chair from under the desk and dragging it over to the window. The very place he had so many times before sat crying after many beatings given to him by Bakura.

He lifted the paper to where a single moonbeam illuminated the paper. Two lines in black ink centered and semi-smudged, by Ryou's tears, glared back at him.

_I Heard What You Wished _

_On Your Candles_

Ryou choked, chocolate brown eyes widening, as he fell to the floor. The paper floated gently to the floor landing next to Ryou's shaking form. His eyes brimmed with tears and he barred his teeth in grief. Sparkling tears created small mirror-like puddles on the wooden floor.

Ryou he padded swiftly over to his bed, throwing himself on it and curling into a ball. He slipped soundlessly under the covers. The bed creaked as he coughed from the bottom of his soul. His tears fell onto the black silken pillow Bakura left behind and his letter crinkled as blew across the floor. Soon his coughing fits ceased and his heavy-lidded eyes closed tight. Only the soft sound of a white-haired, sleeping teen remained in the room.

On the floor, Bakura's letter swished; laying half against wall and half against floor. Bold lettering set facing the boy, who lay snoring gently on the bed. A single tear slid gently down his face as he slept. He pressed his face deeper into the silk pillow breathing in the heavy scent of Bakura.

Eight blocks away in another small apartment a shadow stood staring out into the night. None of the city lights reached this part of town. No lights were on in the parking lot. Men moved around by moonlight, concealed in the shadows here. A voice whispered into the darkness a single word as his heart ached. "Ryou…"

* * *

Lupe- Well here is my new story. As you can see it's titled Letters and Candles. I hope everyone enjoyed it! New chapters will be posted frequently, I hope. Ryou plushie to first person to review and cookies to everyone after! Lotsa love, Lupe 


	2. Run In

**Letters and Candles**

**Chapter 2**

**Run In**

**

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Period. End of Story.**

* * *

BUZZZZ! Ryou flinched and rolled over; only his arm was visible from under the covers as he turned off his extremely loud alarm. He slowly pushed down the blue comforter from his face, slowly opening one eye and immediately regretting it. His east-facing apartment was flooded with sunlight. The heavy black curtains that usually kept the morning sun out of his apartment were still open wide from last night.

"Last night," Ryou sighed to himself; slowly letting his eyes adjust to the intense light. He looked over by the window. The letter was still on the floor. He looked at the letter that was gently folded over on the floor.

Ryou pulled himself up into a sitting position, rubbing the sleep from his eyes His apartment was cool but not freezing. A rattling cough shook his slim form. He glanced at himself. He was still in his clothes from last night. He had been so down he had forgotten to change out of his damp clothes.

'Well, that's just great. Now I'm going to end up sick.' Ryou thought slipping out from under the warm covers. Another form-shaking cough took him. 'Never mind. I'm sick already.' Ryou thought with a sigh. His clothes were stuck to him quite uncomfortably.

'_Shower first, then get dressed, and go to work_.' Ryou quickly decided quickly crossing the cold wood floors of his apartment to reach his dresser. He quickly pulled out a clean shirt, a pair of socks and the unmentionables before going to his very small, 4x4, closet and grabbing a pair of jeans.

The bathroom in his apartment was also very small. Much like the bathroom you see at every hotel you'll ever stay in. Everything was white, not off white but pure sparkling white. Ryou was a neat freak, cleaning his apartment, from ceiling to floor, every Sunday morning. Towels were folded neatly and stored on a shelf above the toilet. The counter was clear of everything except; a bottle of soap, a toothbrush that was placed in its own case and a bottle of toothpaste with the cap screwed tightly on.

Ryou laid his clothes on the counter and started heating up the shower. He looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was slicked down with grease and sweat against his head. Ryou quickly pulled off his dirty clothes, shivering in the cool air. He jumped quickly into the shower relieved to feel the warm water run over his body.

His muscles relaxed as he listened to the beat of the pulsing water. '_Like the beat of a heart_,' Ryou thought closing his eyes. The warm water was only temporary relief. He propped his right arm onto the shower wall and leaned forward, head resting on his arm. He sighed heavily as he groped blindly for the shampoo bottle.

It was funny how even in the shower, so many memories remained. Bakura always had a sharp, spicy, exotic scent; one that Ryou loved. He had unknowingly bought Bakura's favorite shampoo and started using it himself. It was small comfort for his aching heart.

He vigorously scrubbed the shampoo over his silver locks. His own sweet-scented body wash was washed over his skin. The mix of soaps had been strange to him at first, but seemed to just somehow work perfectly together_. 'But not everything mixes that well_,' Ryou thought. Turning off the warm jet of water; he quickly stepped out onto a towel he had laid out as a floor mat.

He dried off and quickly redressed in clean clothes. This was his usual morning routine. Shower and go to work. Ryou went over to the bed. He was such a neat freak everything had to be perfectly straight. He made the bed smoothing out the comforter three times and fluffing the pillows. Everything matched except the black silk pillow of Bakura's.

Ryou grabbed his coat and his keys and headed out the door. He locked the door, made sure it was locked and headed down the black, iron, stairs and started down the sidewalk. (Let me guess. You thought he had a car!)

Ryou had gone to a small café/coffee shop almost everyday that past summer. After his Yami left, Ryou had secured a job there. Five days a week and fifteen percent off everything were not bad. It had been Ryou's sanctuary for so long might as well make some money being there.

**

* * *

7:56 a.m.

* * *

**

It was just a few minutes later that Ryou reached the café. It was a small building. Yet, it was full of personality. Bright multicolored lights lit up the windows. Inside a Christmas tree decorated with more lights and miscellaneous ornaments attracted many customers. Children passed with window-shopping parents, gasping and pointing. The sweet smell of coffee and Christmas cookies hooked anyone who passed; making it a busy spot this time of year.

A small bell tied to the door, jingled as he entered. Customers sat laughing and some singing at their tables. Behind the counter serving the giddy, customers were two women. One had shoulder length, blonde hair and wore a green turtleneck and a red, waist apron. She had a black pin on her shirt that read in white lettering, The Cabana, and her name, Ashley Camden.

The other was the manager of The Cabana; she wore a red, long-sleeved shirt and a green, waist apron. Her hair was black and tied back in an elegant but messy bun. She had bright, inquisitive brown eyes and a bright smile on her face. She too wore a pin, it read, The Cabana, Manager, and her name, Kylie Adams.

"You cut it close, Ryou," Ashley called tossing him an apron.

"I know," Ryou sighed back. He was usually there early. This was their busiest season and he knew he couldn't afford to run in late. "I saw you finished the tree," Ryou stated heading behind the counter. He noted they were almost out of tree cookies

Ashley nodded, "Yep, finished it about ten minutes ago. Oh before I forget. You remember the New Years Party?" Ryou nodded. "Kylie was wondering if there was anyway we could get here early to help set up. She says it's going to take longer to get ready than she thought."

Ryou nodded again, "Yeah, do you know when we need to be here?"

"Seven-thirty that evening. The party will start at nine. She says people will most likely come and go till midnight."

Ryou gave a quick smile. "I'll be there." Ashley gave a smile to match his before turning her attention to a waiting customer. Ryou went to the back room to wash up and grab another plate of Christmas cookies. The back room was just as bright as the main room. Christmas lights illuminated the room and the scent of coffee and cookies was addicting.

He washed his hands and arms up to the elbow; grabbed an oven mitt and pulled out a batch of golden brown, tree-shaped cookies. The scent of the cookies only added to the wonderful smell of the Café. Kylie had based The Cabana off of her love of cooking and her grandmother's recipes. Everyone seemed to love the combination. '_I don't think anyone in town can avoid coming here at least once_.' Ryou though placing the cookies on a decorative plate and going back to the main room.

"Hey, Ryou." A woman's voice rang through the café. Kylie had just noticed he was here.

"Hey Kylie." Kylie took the platter from him and directed towards the back corner and handed cookies out to awaiting children. The Cabana had a counter that was in the far right corner just for kids. Out now was a wide assortment of frostings. For kids to "color" their own cookies. It also had miniature tables and chairs for the kids to eat at as well. The Cabana was a huge social spot because it could be used for most anything.

Even Marik had loved it here. That is before he was banned. It had been a game of his for the longest time. See how many places you can get banned from in one town. Marik was currently banned from it seemed everywhere except his home. '_I'm surprised Malik hasn't banned him from there too._' Ryou though taking his place at the cash register.

Malik had pulled his funds and bought a pretty nice home outside of town. Marik stayed with him of course. Marik and Malik had admitted to being in love with each other in the summer. Ever since they had been an item. Getting them loads of attention from everyone with their "playful" and very public antics. But the city was used to strange things. Many believed Malik was in fact a tomboy not a boy at all. So the commotion softened up a bit.

Ryou smiled taking the order from a couple and getting their coffees. They seemed so happy together. Ryou sighed after they sat down at a table. '_If only everyone could find someone and be happy like that.' _

**

* * *

4:08 p.m.

* * *

**

The day went rather quickly at The Cabana. Ryou watched as the last customer exited and quickly flipped the sign from open to closed. He started to clean up. The Cabana closed everyday at four. Meaning Ryou had a few hours to do whatever he pleased before dusk.

"Hey Ryou? Are you ok? You seemed to be a little out of it today." Ashley said coming from the back room to help him clean up.

"Yeah I'm ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I just need to go home and think a bit."

"I can finish up here if you want. I have nothing better to do anyway." Ashley laughed, "Just don't tell Kylie."

Ryou laughed but nodded, "I owe you one." He grabbed his coat and headed out the door. Stopping to wave good-bye once outside through the window. Ashley waved back before grabbing a rag and starting to wipe down the tables. Ryou turned and stated down the walk, eager to return home.

It had started snowing again. The little snowflakes fell lightly around him as he walked. Cars went by quickly despite the fact the ground was already covered in two to three inches of the stuff. Ryou put his hands into his pockets, head low as he thought over the letter from Bakura.

'_What did I wish?_' He couldn't remember. His birthday had passed months ago and the wish had been lost into his memory. Washed over by grief, depression, and heartache. Ryou had fallen victim to a single, lost memory.

Ryou continued down the street, he could see his apartment from here. The snow was beginning to fall heavily. The sky had turned a dark gray and the snow was piling up fast. '_Blizzard weather_.' Ryou decided to run into a grocery store only a few blocks out of the way to stock up on food and supplies.

'_Lets see. Something I can tolerate for days and something I can buy cheaply. Ramen._' Ryou headed into the fifth isle of the chilly grocery store and grabbed three boxes of ramen; one box of chicken, a box of shrimp and a box of mushroom. (Don't like the flavors change them to your liking.) He headed to the check out, quickly paid and left.

Ryou headed down the walk, two bags of ramen in hand. He looked down at the sidewalk watching as his feet dent the level snow. The lights of stores were distracting and a little annoying.

A few minutes later still watching his feet he was cast backwards. He let out a yelp as he hit the icy pavement. He rubbed his now bruised left shoulder; he looked up to see whom he had run into. The other person had also been thrown backwards from impact. He had turned to pick himself up and was brushing himself off, back to Ryou.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." The other person looked startled by the sound of his voice. He had frozen still and his breathing had become labored and raspy. "Are you alright?"

Ryou picked up his bags and pulled himself to his feet. The other turned and Ryou understood why he had been startled. Ryou's heart skipped a beat and he fell to his knees in disbelief.

"Bakura…"

* * *

Ok well there is chapter 2. I hope you liked it! I didn't get to add all the details like in chapter one I know but I hope it was still enjoyed. As to all. If I make you cry. I'll know I'm doing a good job. Butterflies in the stomach? Love it! Hope this chappie got you curious as to what will happen next!

A special thanks to the following;

**Dark-Angel302- **Thanks so much for reading it. As for your question, Why I didn't tell you? I can't tell you everything…

**Celestial Angel-** Thank you so much for reading my first Yu-Gi-Oh story! I really appreciate the complements.

**Hikari Riku- **Thank you for your complement. I like to think it's interesting.

**Everyone's Anti-Valentine- **Thank you so much for the huge complement. I love that you found it so descriptive.

**YAMISGRL**- Thanks so much! Love to hear my story is appreciated.

**Aya-Kaiba-Yasha- **Thanks for complementing my writing style! No worry yaoi will kick in soon.

**T. Lei- **Here's the next chappie.

**Ryou VeRua- **Love the word intricate to depict my story!

**Random guy who likes to review- **Thank you muchies!

**Lauren- **Wow. I love the number a milliondy. I would love a milliondy reviews even more! I don't think you have a need to worry. I'm going to keep posting. I might do a special chappie or one-shot for the winter instead. My Official Reviewer for every chappie! Wow, I love that idea. Personally your review was my favorite. I look forward to hearing from you again!

Thank you all so much. Your reviews were not unnoticed! I love you guys!


	3. Encounter

**Letters and Candles**

**Chapter 3**

**Encounter**

* * *

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh for if I did my friends might attack me...

* * *

**Bakura's Point of View **

"Snow, snow, and more snow! Why can't this shit just disappear already?" I shouted to the sky. It instantly caught the attention of a few passer-biers below. I stalked back into my apartment from the balcony.

My apartment was large and homey- if you wished you lived in a cave. Black, silk curtains defiantly covered gray-flecked walls. The bed was king-sized and covered in luxurious, silk sheets and black pillows were hidden under blood, red shams. One sham slumped oddly to one side; no black pillow lay beneath.

A maple, two-drawer nightstand sat beside it. It had been stained a deep, cherry-red color many times over it appeared; for now it almost matched the shams. On it a black lamp with gold trim and a picture frame. The frame contained a picture of two, white-haired teens and two blonde, spiky-haired teens. (Three guesses who they are and the first two don't count!)

The only other piece of furniture in the room was a large stereo with ten speakers; mounted randomly throughout the room. Alongside it five, 50-slot, CD racks that held about half of my collection the rest lay piled in a corner.

I watched the delicate little snowflakes cling to my window. They looked so tender, so delicate. It truly disgusted me. The stupid stuff had been coming down harder and harder all day! Naturally, I had to go out in the shit. I pulled on my favorite trench coat and walked out the door. I unwillingly trudged past the bike Marik and Malik had loaned me; I didn't dare face their fury if I wrecked it on the ice.

Ten minutes passed before I entered a true part of the town. I had rented a cheap apartment in the far outskirts of the city. The first thing you hear after getting through the alleyways, everyday is the happy ringing of bells. I despise that sound. I walked past a man dressed in a red Santa suit. He was ringing one of those damn, bells and yelling about giving to the needy.

"Sir, would you like to make a donation to the Domino Homeless Shelter?" He said that in a way to cheerful tone to actually be human. The next thing he did sealed his fate. He got up in my face with that **_bell_** and rang it. I growled at him and he backed away.

"What do the homeless do for me? Besides annoy the hell out of me with carolers, happy Christmas lights, bastards like you and bells each year!" I spat back. He looked taken aback and I continued on my way; unfortunately for him he was in it.

**Ten minutes and a ruined Santa suit later…**

I headed down the road passing by couples, with and without children, singles, teens, and elderly without a second glance although I know they were staring as I passed. I was used to it and really I didn't blame them. I was wearing a black trench coat with 'Demon' in printed clearly on the back. I wore black pants complete with chains and studs and a black silk muscle shirt. Around my neck was my copy of the Millenium Ring. I don't dress for the weather, I know.

I continued down the ice-coated sidewalk, ignoring the heads that turned my way. I was lost in my own memories, one of Ryou and I last Christmas.

I was headed out the door to go meet Malik and Marik at our favorite place in town, a club known as The Void. Ryou had never even been there before; he had spent most of his time at some coffee shop on 163rd street.

"Bakura-Sama!" He grabbed onto one of my trench coats sleeves. I turned and sneered. Ryou pulled his hand away muttering apologies. "It..it's way to cold out there. You'll get sick… If you go out… like that," He stumbled with the right words. He looked up pleading with his eyes that he had not offended me in any way.

I threw him up against the wall and held him there. I put my arms on either side of him blocking any escape route. "Something wrong with the way I dress, Ryou?" I felt him shiver and all at once the tears came pouring.

"N..n…no, Yami," he muttered through choked sobs.

I removed my arms and headed out the door. Ryou moved over to see me out the door. In one swift movement I turned and sent him to the ground. A red imprint of my hand was welting up on his left cheek. I smirked watching his tears fall to the carpet, "Never, try to tell me what to do, Hakari. I am the one who controls you." Ryou sobbed harder than before; each one shook his thin, frame. I had left then, strolling out of the building whistling.

I had beaten him for it, I had beat him for caring about me. I had gotten my own version of a punishment, a cold. Now being locked away for 3000 years in a ring with no diseases; your immune system is pretty easily overpowered.

A little girl, no more than five, screamed as she and her mother passed. Snapping me back into reality.

I stopped in front of the diner; staring at the boisterous neon sign carrying its name, Emerald Gardens. It had been a diner Ryou and I had eaten at many times before. It was cheap- all you could eat for $10.98. It wasn't a bad place; it just had a shitty name.

An elderly woman was sitting, at one of the green-rustic, iron tables placed in front of the diner. An empty plate sat in front of her and a man was sitting on her right. She was overweight and the out-of-date mink coat wasn't helping. The man was also about to pop out of his gray suit. He had a matching gray fedora leaning to one side of his head and was wearing a, very out-of-style, green and orange, polka-dotted tie.

The woman was whispering, loudly, to the man about how I must have escaped somewhere considering my outfit.

I sneered. _'You're right hag, I escaped from the apartment where barricaded myself in for a month._' I laughed in spite of myself, turning to face the old woman. "Yeah, you're really one to talk. Where'd you escape from a petting zoo?" She gasped and the man beside her stood.

"That's my wife, punk!"

I gave a smirk then frowned. "I feel sorry for ya. I donno what would consider marrying that!"

His eyes grew wide. "I'm warning you, kid. I've had enough crap from you, foul-mouthed hooligans." The man shook his head and smirked; he seemed to feel he was in control of the situation.

I laughed; the fool didn't know whom he was talking to. "What are you going to do? Huh, Old Timer? Call the cops on me?" I felt the sarcasm cling and drip from the words.

The gray-haired man grinned; he felt power it seemed. "As a matter of-fact I'm friends with the head sergeant at the station…"

The woman interrupted, "Henry, lets just go…" He pulled some change and went to a pay phone. He held up the quarters for me to see; then dropped them into the phone. I pretended to care.

"Oh, please don't call the cops on me, Sir," He looked up at me waiting to see what my next move would be. "I'm sorry I was just having a bit of fun. I'll never do it again! Promise!" I strained to maintain an innocent yet sorry tone and even worse, innocent face.

He took his fingers off the buttons and held them over the receiver, "Are you truly sorry?" Something in my head reminded me of an anime Ryou and I had watched. Anytime someone said something stupid the characters fell over; legs in the air, twitching. This was one of those moments.

"Honest, Sir! Never again. Cross my heart and hope to die." He pressed the receiver down and hung up. The anime characters in my head were falling over, like something was killing them off. I decided to test my luck, "Besides it would be a waste of your time, _sir._" I laced the word with malice. "The cops gave up looking for me after the first few dozen complaints on hags I've _complemented_."

The thing was I wasn't lying. This was normal for me; in fact you could go to the cops, give them my description and they'll give you my name. Then to top it off every-time someone reported me they'd say to go to this small desk in the back of the room; and ask Cami, their secretary, that you would like to file a complaint. She'll say she'd add it to my record. Guess what? She has dedicated an entire 3-drawer filing cabinet to me.

He picked up the phone and dialed away. I watched a smirk playing on my face. I listened as he began talking, a low, bored I-really-don't-give-a-damn voice came through the phone. I knew that he was talking to Cami. I snatched away the phone and pressed it to my ear. "Hey, Cami."

"Hey, Bakura!" Her tone quickly changed. I had met Cami at a bar before she became the secretary for the station.

I watched as the man sank to his knees and the woman fainted as I continued a complete conversation with Cami.

After two minutes the payphone asked for another deposit. _'Typical_.' The woman was just waking up; I grinned walking over to her. "Hold on, Cami."

She looked at me like I might have just killed someone. I grabbed the half-awake woman's ugly, yellow, purse, snatched her wallet and walked back over to the phone. I put in the correct amount of change and handed the phone to the shaking man on the ground.

"Ask Cami to file a new complaint against Bakura," I said. I flashed his wife's wallet in his face before stuffing it into my pocket and sprinting down the street. The man sat there flabbergasted and the woman screeched in a horrid note, "I've been robbed!"

**5:48 p.m**.

I ran six blocks knocking over a little girl and running through a couple who were holding hands before slowing down. I laughed pulling out the wallet to see how much I had snagged while catching my breath. The cool air felt like spears to my lungs.

"Two-sixty-seven and some change, "I said stuffing the cash into my own wallet. I didn't care about the credit cards; I didn't understand how the things worked anyway.

I tossed the now nearly empty wallet into a garbage can I passed. The snow was beginning to really pile up; my feet were sinking down up to my ankles in the shit. I looked up to a small brick apartment complex-Ryou's building. Sighing I thought of yesterday. It had felt so good to be back in that room. I had left that picture on his desk; hoping and praying he knew what I had meant. I had noticed on thing in particular, my pillow was on his bed. I continued my search of the room; his pillow was stuffed away in the already stuffed closet. It triggered something in my mind

"Has he seen it yet?" I thought aloud. _'He must have, Ryou can't miss seeing something like that in his room.' _I changed my view up to the sky watching the gray clouds release the frozen droplets. The clouds floated overhead each one darker than the last. _'We're about to get one hell of a storm.'_

I turned and ran again, neon Christmas lights flashing past in assorted colors. I was headed to Malik and Marik's place. At least I could stay there till the storm blew over. My apartment was useless in heavy storms. The windows flew open even in the lightest of breezes. I was halfway there when I ran around a corner and straight into someone. I was hurled back a good eight feet. Expecting it to be some bratty kid I ignored the person that **I **had just sent flying.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

I paused from dusting snow from my trench coat and held my breath. I knew that voice. It was soft and gentle; the voice of pure innocence. I felt my heart pick up a few missed beats.

"Are you alright?" _'It can't be him, it just can't be._' I closed my eyes and turned around. The other, my other fell to the ground. _'It is him.'_ I felt light-headed as my brain registered the information.

"B...Bakura..." his voice echoed pure disbelief. He fumbled for the right words now. Looking for something to define what he wanted to say.

**End Bakura's Point of View**

The light stood and moved forward holding Bakura in a tender hug. Bakura made no move to stop him. He wrapped his arms around the light's waist, holding him there. Ryou, shaking and sobbing could think of nothing that could define what he was feeling; so he settled for the closest thing.

"I missed you so much," he whimpered into Bakura's damp, trench coat.

Bakura flinched then sighed, tightening his grasp on the shaking boy. "I missed you to, Ryou."

Ryou felt a rush of emotions as he heard his name. His name spoken from his Yami's lips. It was the tenderest thing Bakura could have done for him. He coughed through his form-racking sobs.

Bakura lifted his head as Ryou coughed. It was a startling sound, it was a dry cough coming from deep in the boys chest. Bakura pulled back and looked down at his Hakari's flushed face. His hair clung to his forehead, damp with sweat. Bakura pushed the locks back from Ryou's face; Ryou was scorching.

Bakura pulled his hand away, placing it on Ryou's shoulder. "You have one hell of a fever. What are you doing out here!" Bakura's voice startled Ryou. It wasn't that it was harsh, it was that he sounded truly worried. Ryou blushed crimson through his pale face.

"I had to go to work.." he started.

"Like hell you did!"

Bakura pulled his hands from Ryou's shoulders determined to make a point. Ryou swayed dangerously to one side before stumbling to catch himself. "See you can't even stand still!" Ryou blushed harder looking down to the icy ground.

Bakura sighed. '_Oh well there's one way to get him home. Without risking him getting hit by a car or fainting and freezing.' _Bakura swooped down like a hawk on a mouse. Scooping up Ryou bridal style. Ryou yelped as he wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck. Bakura smirked at his foolish light.

"Like I'd really drop you," He said then he staggered forward and acted as though he would. Ryou closed his eyes, holding his breath. When the impact never came he looked up. Bakura was actually smiling. Then he started running.

Ryou gaped like a fish, "Where are we going?"

Bakura whispered, "Home."


	4. Stuck With You

**Letters and Candles **

**Chapter 4**

**Stuck with You**

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**- I have a wish. But no.. I don't get them. But then again…No one else does either! Wahahaha! _**

* * *

**_

Ryou's Point of View

* * *

'_Home?_' The word pulsed through my body turning everything frozen and stiff, warm and slightly numb. I clung to Bakura's chest as he zipped down the street and cutting through the back alleys of the city. His trench coat flapped behind him wildly; giving everyone whom happened to glance at his back the appearance of a large bat racing by. I realized my boxes of ramen were now dangling off of one of his wrists and bumping into his leg as he ran.

Bakura glanced down at me every few minutes; making sure I hadn't fainted, I guess. He smiled at me sending shivers down my spine and heat to rise in my face. Something about him seemed different, too different. I remembered the spirit that had possessed my body for so many years. Bakura had been cruel and violent, true. But he had managed to be caring and tender at times too. I sighed in confusion gaining another glance from Bakura.

The snow began to fall in clumps the size of golf balls. They smacked Bakura in the face as he ran. He shook his head violently, much like a dog would when wet, to clear his face and eyes of the frozen water droplets from hell.

Bakura ran the entire way only stopping once we were outside my apartment door. He put me back on my own two feet and handed me the ramen boxes. Bakura ran his fingers over the chipped, gold-plated numbers on the toffee-brown door. He looked at me; a silent plead for me to open the door. I pulled the key from my pocket and inserted it into the lock. Before I turned it, I looked to Bakura; he looked longingly at the lock then turned to me. He gave me a look that said one thing 'What the hell are you waiting for?'

I smiled unlocking the door, twisting the doorknob open and stepping to the side. "Welcome back, Yami." He walked past me and looked about the room, one crack at a time. He seemed to be reassuring himself that everything was truly the same. I suppressed a snicker as he flopped backward, eagle spread, onto my bed. He inhaled once deeply, before instantly falling asleep.

'_Has he not slept since he left?'_ I knew he had to have slept for it had been four months, three weeks and four days since he had left. I was obsessive. I knew it too. But judging by the heavy bags under his eyes, you could never tell the difference.

I watched as he buried his head, unconsciously into my..er.. his pillow. I went into the kitchen and started pulling out the boxes of ramen and storing them away into the cabinets. I started humming a song randomly to myself. I knew I had heard it once before, somewhere but I couldn't place its name or where I had heard it. I hummed as I made myself a bowl of ramen and then continued as I ate it.

I was lost in myself. Trying to remember, trying to forget, and trying to realize what had just happened. I hummed to myself, as I dressed for bed later that night in my favorite blue, striped pajama shirt and bottoms. Then stumbled over a note as I remembered Bakura was stretched across my bed. _'Now what?'_

I shrugged, moving over to the bed and reaching under it for my favorite green, sleeping bag. I had spent the night with Yugi and Joey or Malik and Marik, once or twice. '_Malik and Marik's sleepovers are a nightmare. You never sleep and can't keep them off of you.'_ I smirked finally remembering the sleepovers. I laid out the bag facing the window. Clouds covered the moon but you could still see its faded outline in the sky. Glowing like a giant firefly of the night.

Crawling into my sleeping bag and using my arms as a pillow; I watched the snow. I glanced once at the clock that glowed obnoxiously on the nightstand.

_10:38 P.M._

I watched the clouds roll by until the wind picked up and snow flew past the window; so fiercely you couldn't make out the city lights. I felt the heavy blanket of sleep fall onto me and force my eyelids to close. I drifted to sleep like that; barely taking into account that the Millenium Ring was glowing brightly around my neck.

_7:00 A.M_ _No one's Point of View _

BUZZZZ! THUMP! "DAMN IT!" BUZZZZ! THUD! Bu..z..(X.X)

Ryou looked over to a very disturbed Bakura. He had jumped up, screeched, fallen onto the floor and then killed the alarm clock. Ryou had completely forgotten to turn off his alarm clock. But he did still need to go to work, Bakura there or not. Ryou sat up, watched as Bakura wriggled back under the covers; that he had crawled under during the night, then turned his attention to the abused clock.

Bakura was muttering something about stupid, metal pieces of shit disturbing his sleep. Ryou giggled and Bakura opened an eye to look at him. Ryou pulled himself out from the sleeping bag and enthusiastically skipped over to the linen closet. "I need to take a shower before I go to work but..," Ryou cut himself off racing over to the window.

Snow was rushing past and very little daylight shown through the dark clouds. He looked harder down to the parking lot. Cars were completely devoured by the delicate snow. It was piled in heaps on edges of the street where the street-sweepers had tried to remove it from the roads. They had failed miserably. No cars were out on the roads trying to get to work, like usual. The Blizzard had arrived with a grand entrance.

"Never mind going to work, Hikari," Bakura muttered. He forced his face deeper into the pillow. Ryou glared at him then back at the window.

"I still need a shower but as I was saying. If you want I can make us breakfast. Is there anything in particular that you want?" Ryou looked to the slumbering mass on the bed. "I guess that's a no." Ryou went back the linen closet pulling out a towel and washcloth. "Have a good nap, Kura," Ryou whispered before grabbing his clean clothes, and going to take a shower.

**_Bakura's Point of View_**

Singing. The sound vibrated off the walls and into my head where it lingered. It was beautiful. I had never heard Ryou sing before I left. It was the voice of an angel, calm yet forceful. No one could deny wanting to listen to it. Not even I will deny wishing he would sing just a while longer. I didn't recognize the song but I knew, somehow I knew, I had heard it before.

Ryou finished the last few notes as he shut the shower off. I turned over and stared at the door. He hummed the last few notes as the shower dripped. I listened with a longing but held fast at the same time. There was something I was forgetting. I ran through a quick list in my head, unable to discover what I knew, was lost.

Ryou came out of the bathroom; fully dressed, drying his hair on an overly fluffy, towel. He looked at me; seemingly surprised I was awake.

I didn't think about what I was saying, "Why didn't you tell me, you could sing like that?"

He pulled back, "I started singing after you left."

I "humph'd" and got out of the bed.

He looked at his feet solemnly. "Did you really think t was that good?"

I looked over at him; almost surprised he would ask, "Yeah." It was a simple answer but I though it would do the trick. I guess it did because he was fighting a blush. I smirked and went to the linen closet, "Leave any hot water for me?"

He looked back up and gave me a dazzling smile, "Yep." I grabbed a towel fighting not to laugh.

'_He looks absolutely adorable. Hair dripping wet, blush on his face, beautiful smiles; Mine_.' I thought quickly. Then went quickly to the bathroom to shower before I started to blush.

I turned on the water and began to strip down. '_I guess he didn't change as much as I thought he would. Damn, I was supposed to see Malik and Marik yesterday. Oh well; they were probably to busy screwing each other to notice anyway.' _I smirked at the thought. Now I could tease and yell at them later.

I got in the shower; noticing quickly that only my shampoo was there, not the usual strawberry one Ryou had used. I washed quickly and got out. I really didn't care for long showers anyway. I dried off realizing of course that I had no clean clothes. '_Perfect. Well Bakura aren't we just the brightest person_.' I sighed, wrapping my towel around my waist and walking out of the room.

"Hey, Ryou. Got any spare clothes?" I said it in a rather sing-song tone. He whirled around and blushed.

"Ye..Yeah. You know where they are," he stuttered. I held in a laugh.

"Yeah I know," I was fighting the urge to go and wrap my arms around him just to see his reaction. I grabbed a copy of our blue-stripped shirt and jeans and returned to the bathroom. I dressed quickly and pulled my Millennium Ring on over my head. I used my towel to polish it a bit before I went back out into the bedroom.

Ryou was sitting at his desk; staring hazy-eyed at the photo I had left. I smirked then felt my heart ache as he traced my outline with his fingertips. I walked up behind him careful to avoid a particularly squeaky spot in the floorboards. I heard him sniffle once then he started crying. My heart hurt.

I lay a hand on his shoulder and he leaned onto it. He whispered something so softly I had to ask him to repeat it and move closer. He choked before saying, "Why did you leave?"

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, "You don't remember, do you?" He shook his head and sobbed harder. "It doesn't matter. I'm back now."

He calmed after a few minutes then slowly got up. "Are you hungry?" His voice was shaky but stable. I nodded.

"Why don't we just go to the lobby and get something?" I nodded again.

**_End Bakura's Point of View_**

This particular apartment complex was practically half hotel. There was a small building in the center of two, 40-apartment complexes you could reach easily. There was a sidewalk path that connected all three buildings. Inside was a buffet that was set up in the mornings and again for dinner, never lunch though. There was also a small closed off area that was la mini version of a gymnasium with a couch and a fireplace on two of the four walls. Although you had to reserve the space to use it and it was dang expensive.

The only reason it was used was for the annual Halloween, Christmas, New Years, and Valentines Ball and if anyone wanted a wedding dinner. The "dances" cost nearly fifteen dollars a person; snobby rich people crank up the prices.

Bakura and Ryou raced down the iron stairs and the sidewalk over to the lobby. The fireplaces roared gold and red flames as the scent of bacon filled the room. Families were sitting at tables waiting for breakfast to be laid out on the buffet table. Breakfast started at 8:00 A.M., a little late but still doable. Both were soaked through their coats with snow. They pulled them off hanging them near the fire.

Ryou picked out a table quickly dragging Bakura to it and taking a seat. They said nothing both keeping eyes on only the door to the kitchen. Finally after a long silence two waitresses carried out platters of eggs, ham, bacon, fruit, sausage and toast out to the buffet table. They went and came with two boxes of cereal each and placed it onto the side of the table too.

Bakura got up followed closely by Ryou and piled his plate full. Ryou grabbed a bowl of cereal and a glass of milk and sat back down at the table while Bakura finished gathering his breakfast. Meat, meat, and more meat laced on Bakura's plate, to drink a glass of orange juice. Ryou smirked as Bakura stuffed his face with the meat. Bakura watched out of the corner of his eye as Ryou daintily ate his corn flakes and milk.

Neither said a word during breakfast both remembered the morning's hectic beginning. When both had thrown away their plastic dishes Bakura finally broke the silence.

"I need to go and see Marik and Malik today. Do you want to go?" He asked quickly as if this thought had been on his mind for a while as he pulled on his half-dry coat.

"In this weather?" Ryou looked both upset and shocked at the same time. He too worked on his damp coat.

"Yeah."

"Fine but I'm coming." Ryou smiled gently before leading the way out.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be," whispered Bakura to himself.

They left the building starting the eight blocks to Marik and Malik's house on the city outskirts. They told pathetic Christmas jokes along the way and Santa suit was saved by Ryou's Christmas "spirit".

They arrived at ahouse that was painted light gray with dark gray trim (a compromise worked out by its two occupants) that was unmistakable occupied by the Ishtars. Music boomed through cracks in the window frame and a tree that was decorated in chains and skulls glared from the window. The head of some poor unfortunate creature was sitting on top in the place of a star; blood dripped from the rotting carcass andstained the tree red.

Ryou grimaced at the sight. "Chrismasy," he whispered sarcastically.

"Isn't it?" Bakura said walking up to the door. "Hey! Malik, Marik! Let me in!" A shuffling noise came from the house; someone was running down stairs.

The door flew open as if jumping out of the way. "BAKURA!" Marik yelled, both him and Malik, tackling the snowy-haired teen.

**

* * *

Lupe- Yes it's Marik and Malik's house. Just wait til you hear about the inside! Yup, different all right. Review please! Thanks to all Ch. 3 reviewers! Thanks to Wolf-Sister, Dark-Angel302 for inspiration on Marik and Malik's home! Read her stories! They rock!

* * *

**


	5. Stuck with Them

**Letters and Candles**

**Chapter 5**

**Stuck with Them**

**

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Wishes don't come true… for me anyway…I don't own Dr. Pepper either..or Frosty the Snowman..**

* * *

"Hey, Marik. Malik." Bakura said pushing the Egyptian blondes off of him.

"You didn't show up yesterday!" Malik shouted.

"Nope. Found something better to do than come over here again," Bakura gestured to Ryou.

"Wha… Oh," The Egyptians glanced curiously over his shoulder. Ryou was looking at the tree, staring actually. Ryou blushed then looked to the glittering snow.

"Ryou?" Ryou looked at Marik.

"Yeah?"

"In love with our tree?" Bakura chuckled at Marik's crude comment.

"Uh..no. What, why?" Ryou stuttered before coughing violently. Bakura turned around as if something had just bit him.

"Hey, Malik? Let's go inside to talk," Bakura asked going to stand at Ryou's side, "I'm freezing my ass off here, and I think Ryou would appreciate it too," They could feel heat waves coming from the open front door in welcoming gusts. The two Egyptians kept the house at sweltering temperatures year round and it was all too hard not to run into the house.

Marik lead the way in closely followed by his blonde partner and the two snowy-haired teens. The smell of burning wood met their noses as they entered; a bright fire was glowing in the fireplace and stockings hung filled to bursting. When Ryou got up the nerve to glance at the tree he was surprised see it neatly decorated in multi-colored globes, bright lights and for the personal touch still chains acted as garlands and daggers glittered; on top was an extravagant, five-pointed, star. Malik followed his gaze.

"Like it? Keeps little kids and carolers away. Simple illusion that Marik did. Don't ask how I really don't know," Malik said watching Bakura and Marik head into the kitchen. Ryou was staring wide-eyed and mouth a gap at the tree.

"He did… It's an illusion?" Ryou stumbled over his own tongue. He turned quickly to face Malik, who nodded and laughed.

"Creative, huh? Personally it is a little gory, it only looks _that_ way when you try to look _in_ the window; but at least it's not real," Malik said disdainfully before leading the way to the kitchen.

Malik and Marik's kitchen was 100 not what you would have expected. Malik and Marik both, contraire to popular belief, enjoyed cooking. Marik off course could only use the toaster while Malik was a very refined chef. Their kitchen was like that you would find in a five-star restaurant. Only marble top counters, double ovens, two dishwashers, two sinks with one on an island in the center of the room, and the best utensils here. All in sparkling, stainless steel for the ultimate effect.

One wall of the room was entirely cabinet, 3 rows of 5. Hanging above one of the sinks was a row of gleaming butcher and carving knives; the largest had to be at least a foot long. Marik and Malik had paid a small sum on upgrading the kitchen after threatening the builder, of course. And 3,000 square feet and a half-acre back yard was more than comfortable for two people.

Malik as a vegetarian had set up an entire mini-veggie meal for him already that was sitting steaming on the counter, waiting to be eaten. Marik had also prepared a plate and now that Bakura and Ryou took a closer look they notice half the chicken was on his plate. Apparently they had been getting ready to eat.

Malik whispered, "He'll eat the other half as snacks through out the day tomorrow. Watch him." Marik was drooling like a starved animal. He shifted from one foot to the other, unaware anyone was watching. His hand suddenly shot out and grabbed a bite off his plate. "He'll eat his whole lunch like that, if I don't get to the table in time."

The smell of freshly baked bread wafted from one of the ovens, and the toaster. On the island counter, to the right of the sink, sat a roasted chicken in a clay-baking pan. A stack of toasted and buttered slices of bread sat on a plate next to it. Three pots sat gurgling on the stovetop, containing various vegetables. Another dish held fried apples and peaches. An oversized spice rack sat in the corner of the counter and even though you would expect every type of spice on the planet could fit on it, it was overflowing.

The kitchen was open to the dining room, which was a 6-person table, currently set only for two, and a large, matching, china hutch filled with glittering, white china with a gold trim. A full bar set in the corner added the finishing touch. When asked how they got the beautiful table and hutch they just shrugged and mumbled something about Ishizu couldn't fit it into her home… (I wouldn't trust them with my fine china…)

"Wow," Ryou breathed taking in the comforting yet overwhelming feeling the room created.

"Yep. It cost just a bit more than our old apartment when we were done with the builder," Marik bragged. Bakura whistled.

Ryou ran his fingers over the cool counter tops, "Hey Malik?" He turned, "Why are you celebrating Christmas?"

Malik laughed, "And miss out on gifts? Never." Marik joined in Malik's joyous laughter. Their friendly chorus filled the room and soon Bakura and Ryou were laughing along side them. "Hey, you two want to stay for lunch?" Malik asked when he was able to breathe again. Ryou looked hopefully to Bakura who nodded and shrugged.

**After lunch **

The four friends sat around Malik and Marik's table, Hikaris on one side and Yamis on the other. All were laughing at stories of the events from the summer and fall past. Ryou told of his job at The Cabana, Malik and Marik told of the various and creative ways they scared countless people shitless and Bakura told of getting his own apartment on the far side of town and how he had accomplished numerous robberies to pay for it.

"You really did that, Bakura? Wow, and I thought I was cruel to carolers," Marik said after Bakura finished another tale. Bakura nodded taking another drink of his Dr. Pepper. Ryou giggled beneath his hands and Malik had his eyes squinted closed picturing Bakura drunk singing his own sex-implied version of _Frosty the Snowman_.

"Hey, Bakura?" Marik said after the Hikari's laughing fits subsided.

"What?"

"You never told us what made you leave Ryou's place," Marik said. Ryou shifted uneasily in his seat and Bakura looked around the room. Ryou whimpered.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now," Bakura stated simply. Marik shrugged, a sigh of relief came from Ryou.

Ryou looked at a small clock hung on the wall. It read 3: 38 p.m. '_Oh, wow. Talk about imposing on someone's hospitality.' _Ryou turned to Bakura. He too looked at the clock but he seemed unfazed.

Bakura turned his attention to Malik, "We better get going soon. Before the storm gets any worse. Marik laughed.

"I don't think you need to worry about that anymore." Bakura searched the room for him. He was standing by a small window above the kitchen sink. Bakura gave him a confused expression. Marik read it with ease. "You're snowed in."

Ryou's jaw dropped, "I really hope you're kidding Marik."

"Not a chance," Marik shut the curtains and returned to his seat at the table. Malik looked at him with a worried expression.

"I really hope we cleaned the guest bedroom…," he muttered. Bakura shuttered at the memory. Ryou gave confused and worried glances back and forth.

"For all our sakes you better have," Bakura griped. Ryou looked even more concerned.

Malik sighed as he looked out the small window. "You really are snowed in and it's still going too." He returned to the table and started to clear it. Ryou rushed to help.

Bakura grumbled, "Ok, Ryou and I will stay in the guest bedroom." Marik nodded. "_After_ you clean it up." Marik rolled his violet eyes.

Ryou coughed, "So where is the guest room?"

"Upstairs the second room on your right. I think that one's the cleanest," Malik said lacing clattering dishes into the sink. Ryou nodded in reply.

"Would you mind if I.." Ryou didn't even have time to finish.

"No, go right on ahead." Ryou smiled.

Bakura shouted from the dining room, "I'm going too!"

"Thanks, Malik," Ryou responded leaving the room, Bakura hot on his heels. Malik nodded and started running water to wash the dishes. He had only gotten through a few when a shout erupted from upstairs.

"MALIK! MARIK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY TRENCHCOAT!"

Malik and Marik both froze and flinched. They turned and gave each other worried glances.

_We're dead, Hikari._

_I know. _

* * *

Lupe- Yes, That is the end to Ch.5. I hope you enjoyed it. I love all the compliments I've been getting! I also would like to say thanks to my dedicated fans that review after every new installment! Looking forward to new reviews! Thanks to my Wolf-Sister again for proofing my chapter! Really appreciate the ideas!

* * *


	6. When Tragedy Strikes

**Letters and Candles**

**Chapter 6**

**When Tragedy Strikes** **

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Wishes don't come true…**

* * *

**Note- **This isn't my best chapter I know but I just really needed to update… sorry for the delay.

* * *

'_Hikari. Run'_

Malik turned, dropping the dish he had been drying, letting it shatter…right on Bakura's feet. Bakura grunted as Malik attempted to plow through him then stumbled back. Looking up into fiery brown eyes he faked a smile.

"Was this your idea of fun, Malik?" Bakura roared, pulling from behind him the shredded arm of a, now pink, trench coat and dangling it in Malik's face.

Malik could only smirk wide eyed, "you should know by now, Kura. You shouldn't leave** anything** when you leave." Somewhere in the depths of the house Marik cackled.

"You painted my trench coat **pink**!" Bakura continued stomping the broken dish down to crumbs. "Then you super glued, nail gunned, and couldn't stop there and just leave it on the wall! To top it all off you just had to shred it with who knows what!"

"It was a box cutter, Kura!" Marik's voice called from down the hall. Bakura turned and glared daggers down the hallway then turned his attention back to the blonde's hikari.

"We'll pay you back Kura. Just like we did for the last one." Malik added seductively. Bakura raised one eyebrow before turning and heading out of the kitchen.

"Make it like when you destroyed my boots and you're off the hook." Bakura muttered opening the hallway closet and pulling Marik to his feet.

Marik glomped Bakura around the neck, "Deal."

After prying Marik off of him Bakura marched quickly upstairs leaving Malik and Marik to clean up the crushed dish still in the kitchen.

"Marik?"

"Yeah, Hikari?" Marik looked down at his light, who was currently holding the dust pan as he swept.

"Do you think Bakura will stay this time?" Malik looked up with curious, lavender eyes.

"I hope so, for Ryou's sake as well as ours. Besides Bakura has a plan remember? I think he just might stay this time," Marik said looking up, as if he could see through the floor to the guest room.

**

* * *

Upstairs- Bakura's POV

* * *

**

"Ryou?" I asked slowly opening the bedroom door. The room was cleaner than it had been a few minutes before but still a basic wreck. My now ruined coat hung on the wall above the queen-sized bed. The bed was dressed in (hopefully ) clean red sheets with a matching comforter, pillows, and shams all with rich, dark, purple trim. It was pretty dramatic considering the walls were still an off-white color. Marik and Malik were still working on painting the house.

"Ryou?" I repeated again, he wasn't here. Out of my own instinct I walked into the room and glanced around. Ryou had attempted to start cleaning the disaster area. I looked around the side of the bed, paused then rushed forward to gather the fallen angel into my arms. My heart was pounding in my chest as I felt for a pulse; his was just as rapid as mine. He was out cold, so I did the only thing I could. I didn't know anything about modern illness other than if you're sick you need rest and liquids; but that was beside the point.

"Marik! Malik! Get up here quick!" I shouted down the hallway. I listened as they stormed up the stairs but kept my eyes on Ryou. I pressed my hand against his forehead cautiously. He was heated to the touch. Malik was first to get into the room. He gasped with an oh-my-god and went to checking Ryou for a pulse and such. I could only watch in my own horror.

"He's got a terrible fever, Bakura! Why didn't you tell us he was so sick?" Malik swore, ordering Marik for some things.

"I… uh," I muttered at a loss of words.

"Forget it, he's soaked with sweat. Help me get his clothes off and into bed. MARIK! Where's that thermometer!" Malik screeched. I felt like telling him he was acting like a worried parent but then thought otherwise.

I helped pull Ryou's clothes off, praying he'd forgive me then picked him up gently and watched Malik tuck him in; so tightly into bed I feared suffocation. Malik took his temperature… 102°. Malik sighed, "It's either the flu or just a bad cold. Can't tell yet." Marik was huffing in a chair.

Finding my voice I asked, "So is he going to be ok or what?"

Malik sighed, "When he wakes up we'll see how he feels. I'll see if I can get a doctor to make a house call." And with that Malik and Marik strutted out of the room.

I watched as Ryou took some raspy breaths. It hurt to watch him that ill. I hadn't known he was that bad. He could have said something to me! I felt anger dwell in the bottom of my stomach, but taking another look at my ill light it dispersed. Pulling a chair over next to the bed I looked at the boisterous clock sitting on the dresser across the room. **4:42 P.M.**

I sighed and thought, _it's going to be a long night._

The doctor came around 5:30. He was brief simply checking pulse, blood pressure and temperature. Getting a little history on Ryou's mood for the day ect... Then a mere 20 minutes after he had arrived he pulled out of his bag, one vile of medicine, one syringe, and one box of pills. Taking the syringe and the vile, he filled it injected it into Ryou's arm (I growled) then told Malik to have Ryou take one pill a day, till the pack was gone. I hadn't minded the Doc till he handed us the bill. Smiling and with a handful of cash the doctor had left cheerfully; while all three of us flipped him of as he trotted down the road.

**

* * *

Later that night

* * *

**

Malik gave me a worried glance then used his right index finger to point to his left wrist. I turned to look at the clock. **10:12 **I nodded then mouthed an 'I know.' Truly I hadn't even been paying attention to the clock. Hours had gone by since I found Ryou upstairs. He had come close to waking up but hadn't come out of it completely yet. Malik pointed to himself then to Marik whispered "_we're going to bed"._ I nodded and watched as they went down the hallway then turned my attention to my fallen angel.

"Ra… Why do you have to be so beautiful?"

* * *

It's short but I needed to update so here it is… Sorry for the wait.. :cheesy grin: Please don't hurt me… It's my birthday on the 27th! Wish me Happy birthday… or no cookies for u!

* * *

Lupe 


	7. Awakening

**Letters and Candles**

**Chapter 7**

**Awakening **

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer- No, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I own the story line but not the characters that are in it.

EDIT- I had to fix the end to this chapter.. I didn't like it...

* * *

'_Morning already?' _Light glowed outside my warm, quilt cocoon.

I wriggled under the covers but something weighed me down. Squirming I managed to pry a hand out from under the covers. Feeling around for what weighed me from surfacing; my hand landed in a sea of silk. I gasped and pulled my hand away, Bakura was asleep across my stomach.

His head lay on my stomach, his arms crossed in front of his face blocking out the light. I pulled my hand back, laying my hand on my collarbone. My hand upon meeting skin instead of my usual pajamas caused me to jump. _I'm wearing nothing but my boxers… _

The thought didn't upset me right away... But then it sank in...

'_I'm in a bed… with Bakura on top of me…in my boxers… OMG! What happened last night?' _Frantically I searched my mind. I remember cleaning Malik & Marik's guest room then the floor swaying and feeling sick… _'OMG! You fainted!'_ Swarmed my mind, leaving me feeling not only embarrassed but like a pin in the side as well.

Bakura shifted nuzzling his nose into my stomach. And of course out of instinct… I squeaked. Well, it was more of a yip. And Bakura… well he leapt about two feet and fell off the bed, all the time screaming and cursing.

"Oh my gosh, Kura. I am soooo sorry! I really didn't… I didn't mean…"

Flashbacks of multiple beatings flashed across my mind and echoed in my ears. Bakura yelling and cursing; my own screams and pleas, fists flying, my arms flailing in weak defense. And blood… pools of the crimson liquid… everywhere. Staining my hair, the carpet and walls. Just everything…

I was instantly snapped from my daze by… laughter. Bakura was laughing, whether at me or not I couldn't tell, but he was laughing, and it wasn't his usual maniacal laughter either. It was true, deep-chest laughter, and honestly it was kind of…nice.

"Marik! Come quick Ryou's awake!"

I turned sharply, almost falling off the bed myself. Then… falling off the bed and onto the floor. Just the thing I had tried to avoid. Malik was wrapped around me in one of the tightest hugs I'd ever experienced. I take that back… until now that is the tightest hug I've ever had.

Malik snuggled up to me on my left and next thing I knew I had Marik on my right. My back straightened and my muscles tensed, my eyes gazing down at Malik and Marik. I glanced uneasily to Kura for some form of advice but he only watched.

"We were sooo worried, Ryou! The doctor says you'll be ok after you rest though. Oh yeah..," Malik pulled an orange pill bottle from off the dresser and pulled out two of the pills. "I'll go get you some water."

I looked from Malik to the pills. They were small capsules, half red and half yellow.

"Don't worry the doctor prescribed them. They'll get rid of your fever and make you feel better."

Malik must have seen my face and I instantly felt guilty for even the sliver of doubt that had crossed my mind.

"Come on Ryou, we wouldn't try to drug you up," Bakura said in an almost offended tone. But the smirk destroyed the entire guilt trip.

"I…I really didn't mean to impose…" Malik shook his head then left. I guess to get me a glass of water for those pills.

"Ryou," Marik said in a half questioning tone.

"Yeah?"

"Stop saying that. It's no big deal. You're sick; you'll get better right here in bed," Marik glanced once up at the bed before continuing, "If you can manage to stay in the bed."

I laughed and that was the end of it.

I spent most of the day in bed. After I phoned in sick and listened to Ashley tell me for a good half hour; how I should stay in bed, drink lots of fluids and all that. Bakura and Marik sat at the foot of the bed as I phoned in, Malik had gone to the store for groceries.

The storm had cleared up while I slept and the street-sweepers had the snow cleared.

"Bakura?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah?" Bakura questioned looking up from the T.V show he'd been watching. Some drama about these two friends who fall in love then try to make the other jealous all the time and the girl ends up getting raped. Odd but Bakura's favorite soap none the less.

"What's today?" I asked playing with the corner of the comforter. A small string was dangling off the corner and I had been playing with it for who-knows how long.

"Uh, Wednesday I think. Why?" Bakura tilted his head to one side to emphasize his question.

"Ah-no, I mean the date, sorry." _Note to self- Be specific when asking questions._

Bakura thought a moment before responding, "Christmas was three days ago making this the 27th."

That means New Years is only four days away_. You have to get better! _The thought flashed then vanished within the depths of my mind.

The Christmas party at The Cabana was great but New Years ruled the town. Everyone loved the New Years bash. There is everything from a dance with live DJ (playing songs appropriate for children too) to our own kids bash in the back room. It's one of the best parties of the year and everyone goes for at least an hour.

Christmas Eve flashed through my mind. The party at The Cabana had been a night of food, fun, dancing and the occasional romance with the occasional drama. Kids ran mayhem in the back room while parents partied in front of our favorite DJ.

Ashley and I had passed out food and drinks at the counter while Kylie managed the children's bash with the help of a few volunteering parents. Many stopped to chat with us in between taking orders. Yugi, a kind but shy boy who I had gone to school with, had stopped in with his boyfriend, Yami, halfway through the night.

Yugi talked to me about several things; our winter break plans, what had happened so far and of course how Yugi and Yami's relationship was going. They had just started dating after Halloween. Actually Yami asked Yugi out on Halloween night. And of course Yugi, who had called me almost daily with some sort of 'Yami did this today' report, had now almost stopped talking to me. I guess if I had someone like that I wouldn't tell my best friend _everything _too…

After a while I took my break to dance and socialize with the guests without distraction. I had weaved through the crowd, nodding my head slightly to the beat of the music, trying to locate Yugi. I was unsuccessful in my search and preceded to return to the counter.

"Ryou! You haven't had your full break yet! Don't come moseying back up here just yet!" Ashley had said in her usual blonde cowgirl fashion. Her father had raised her on his cattle ranch somewhere in the United States until Ashley's mother had filed for divorce. In a bitter and drawn out custody battle the judge had ruled Ashley go to her Grandparents on her father's side until it was resolved. It had never been resolved… so she had been raised with her grandparents here in Domino.

As I had considered ignoring her advice and going back to work, Ashley pulled the closed sign out from under the counter and turned off the register. Before I could ask what she was doing she had pulled off her waist apron and was dragging me into the crowd.

"I'm not letting you work the night away! I'm keeping an eye on you, Ryou," she had said opening her eyes widen to make a point. I laughed but nodded my head ok.

In the middle of the crowd we had stopped and danced, allowing others to join in till we had a nicely formed circle. I don't know why we always end up in a circle, well… something close to it. But we went in a random order into the center breaking out our best moves. Ashley had stood there dancing in place clapping to the beat. I, like everyone else, was doing pretty close to the same thing.

She turned to me nudged her head toward the center of the circle. I had shaken my head, eyes wide, realizing she wanted me to take a turn. Just to prove a point, when the center had cleared out she took another go. Pulling her arms into the air and dancing in perfect time to the beat. The crowd cheered and whistled but when she left the center she came and stood next to me and with a nudge; managed to push me into the center.

Embarrassed I had practically tripped into the center, I stumbled to pick-up the beat. I caught up fairly easily, the beat pounding into my ears. Unlike many, I attempted to match the beat, instead of just trying to show myself off. Ashley called out my name and jumped into the center and danced with me. I had grinned and danced with her but our circle now became disorganized and as soon as I was close enough to run into the person behind me. I knew it was time to get back to work.

_I never have enjoyed being in compact spaces. _I thought turning to see what Bakura was doing. Surprisingly Bakura wasn't even in the room any more. I guess I wouldn't really want to stay in a room all day with someone who sits here daydreaming. _'Great job, Ryou_,' was my only thought.

Without even thinking about it; I climbed out of bed and pulled on my shirt and pants, which had been neatly disregarded onto the floor next to the bed. I crossed the room, tuning off the T.V. Bakura had been watching all day and started to fix the bed.

**

* * *

Downstairs… 'Kura's Point of View

* * *

**

"So you just put the picture in his apartment. Just like that?" Malik asked after I told them what I had done. Marik just gave me the 'That was bold' grin while Malik looked dumbfounded.

"Wow 'Kura. So, does he even remember the wish?" Marik asked pulling another chunk off a loaf of French bread on the coffee table in front of us. As I too pulled off a chunk I shook my head.

"Don't think so. If he does then he's choosing not to remember," I said taking a bite. I knew that he didn't remember. The look on his face while we were in his apartment told me he didn't.

"You know, you really should tell him…" Malik said snatching away the bread from me and Marik, "And that's supposed to be for lunch tomorrow and you know it," he said bopping me and Marik on the head with the half devoured loaf of bread. I hated when Malik acted like that. Reminded me too much of a grandmother and a young child. Hands out food to them then yells for them eating before a meal…

"What if I had other plans for dinner?" Marik asked seductively grabbing Malik's arm before he could leave. I smirked watching the two; an argument always was the most fun.

"Hmm…," Malik purred, "Depends on what's on the menu…" Marik took the hint and pulled Malik over onto his lap; turning his head to nuzzle Malik's neck. Malik's head tilted back and gave a light sigh. Marik after a minute began to nip lightly at Malik's neck; before both jumped apart when a loud thump sounded form upstairs. I even jumped a bit; damn, I get to into those sorts of things.

"Damn, he better not be out of bed," I dragged myself up but it was too late. Ryou was hopping down the stairs.

"What's going on everyone?" He asked, brown eyes reflecting upon us. Two blonde Egyptians on the floor and me looking somewhat angry yet relived. "Did I interrupt something?" His face was bashful and shy.

"No, not really," Malik said before pulling himself up then pulling Marik to his feet.

"Are you feeling better, Ryou?" Marik asked walking over and laying a hand over Ryou's forehead. "Your fever has broken."

Ryou nodded, "I feel like…" It took him a moment to find the right words. "…like going to work actually."

My eyes narrowed fast and Ryou seemed to feel my mood shift. He turned to me and gasped. I know he was having memory flashes and that the look scared him. And truthfully I didn't know if I could control my emotions for a minute. I actually didn't act on instinct. I took a moment to think… for the first time in a while really.

"Don't…" I stuttered slightly and took a moment to regain control. "Don't you _dare_…" I know I almost hissed the last word. After the last word was out though I sighed, sinking back into the couch. Controlling yourself is exhausting.

"Aww! 'Kura! That's so sweet! You controlled your temper!" Malik squealed, squeezing past Marik. I "humphed" before crossing my arms and but looking quite tired. He sat down on my lap before giving me a congratulatory kiss.

Ryou was blushing when I looked away from Malik's lavender eyes. I gave him a confused look back. I knew Ryou got embarrassed easily around… well just about any sort of public affection. Marik gave a chuckle before going over and whispering something to Ryou. Ryou turned about 3 shades of red darker almost instantly before running up the stairs.

I pulled up, almost dumping Malik into the floor in the process, "What did you say?" I asked almost defensively.

"Nothing…"

* * *

Yes, I know it was a sort of long- drawn out chapter… And it took forever for me to update. I'm moving in July so I wont be able to update till after I get moved in but I should be able to get one-two more chappies up before then… This chappie is deticated to my BFF's for always being there when I need them and my loyal reviewers who have waited too long… I love you all…

* * *

Lupe 


	8. Fighting and Fables

**Letters and Candles**

**Chapter 8**

**Fighting and Fables

* * *

**

**Disclaimer- **If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, Tea would not exist, Yami, Marik and Bakura would all have there own bodies, and Yaoi couples would be pretty much all that existed…

**Author's Note- **Two chapters in two weeks. That must be a new record for me. I'm trying to get more chapters out sooner. I'll get some more chapters out before I move but I won't have access to a computer from the 10th to the 28th probably of July. I'm moving on July 22nd at the latest, so I hope to have a chapter out by August 8th. Sorry for the drug-out-ness of this all.

* * *

**-Bakura's Point of View-

* * *

**

"Marik!" I jumped from my seat and grabbed Marik by the collar of his shirt. He pulled back once, slightly tearing the flimsy fabric, before being pulled up off the ground. I pulled him up to my face and growled, "_What, did you say_?"

He simply smirked and twitched an eyebrow. "'Kura," he sighed, "you're sexy when you're angry…" I tossed him back onto the couch next to Malik. I knew he was teasing me but… still.

"Marik, What did you tell Ryou?" I growled. My arms fell to my side, almost a sign of defeat, I know but I can't stand him some days. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth waiting for a response.

He raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes in an extremely girly fashion. "Chill, 'Kura. I told him that he could join in. That's all...," Marik said. Malik gasped in an almost offended tone.

"Marik! You know how Ryou is! He'd never join in, invited or not! Why do you have to go and do something like that! Do you really have to tease someone during all hours of the day! Dear, Ra…" Listening to his lover yelling at him seemed to work. Marik's smirk faded into a frown and his eyes dropped to his feet.

"Come on," Marik said standing up and approaching Malik. His arms spread wide as if to give him a hug, "You know I was just fooling around. Malik turned away from him. To compensate, Marik took Malik around the waist from behind. Setting his head onto Malik's right shoulder, he continued, "You know that I wouldn't try to hurt Ryou. I was just teasing him!"

Malik opened one eye and uncrossed his arms. He held gently onto the pair crossed around his waist instead, but didn't speak. "Come on Malik, say something," Marik pouted.

"I'm not the one you should be talking to. Ryou is. You need to apologize to him Marik," Malik said simply. Marik glanced over to me with a 'Is he serious' look on his face.

"But Malik…," Marik started. I sat back onto the couch. Looks like Malik has this one covered.

"Marik, I know that apologizing is difficult for you…" Marik muttered 'Extremely' just loud enough for me to hear. "But Ryou isn't one to tease. He isn't like Bakura and myself. You can't just do things like that to everyone. Not everyone reacts the way we do."

"I know Malik. I'm sorry, ok?" Marik sighed, hugging his Hikari.

Malik turned and allowed himself to be hugged but didn't return it. When Marik looked up inquisitive as to why his light was not returning his hug Malik continued. "Tell it to Ryou," he said, pulling out of his lover's grip and sitting beside me on the couch. Malik grinned in triumph as Marik stomped his way to the stairs.

"You didn't have to do that you know," I said finally. Malik looked at me with a smirk.

"I know. But it's fun to tease him," Malik mimicked. We both laughed as Marik chimed an "I heard that!" from upstairs.

**

* * *

-Marik's Point of View-

* * *

**

_Great. Apologize to Ryou… How the Hell am I supposed to do that? I'm sorry… too simple, Ryou I'm sorry for… nope, Ryou I... Damn this is difficult. _I continued to stomp up all sixteen stairs and down the hall to the guest bedroom. I used my foot to push open the door, only to find it empty.

"Ryou? Hey, where are ya?" I called down the hallway. I took a quick glance in the other two bedrooms before continuing down the hallway. Heading into the Master bedroom I almost missed him; luckily it's hard to miss snowy white hair against sage green hallway… Malik had picked that color…

Ryou was sitting at the window seat; Malik had insisted on putting next to the Master suite. Took us two weeks to build… I suck with anything involving hammers, nails or screws. Ok maybe not the screw part…Anyway the window was in fact right across from our bedroom. The window faces out toward the backyard and overlooks rolling, country hills. Covered in snow they glittered in the mid-day sunlight. I guess it was a good view, and since it faces the West; it's a romantic spot in the evening, I guess…

"Wow," Ryou breathed, "Marik, you never mentioned having such a great view out here." Ryou flashed me a smile that envied they shining snow outside.

"Hey, Ryou?"

"Yeah?" Ryou asked. He turned around and pulled his legs up, to sit cross-legged on the bench.

"I came up here to say. Just to say that… well, I'm sorry." I know it wasn't what he expected but, it was the best I could do.

Ryou smiled at me gently, "I know Marik. And it's ok. I just… don't know yet."

I know I must have looked puzzled because Ryou continued to enlighten me about his… situation. In a long and drawn out explanation Ryou went through everything that had occurred in the past few days. He told me rather uneasily, like a school girl explaining her first kiss to her best friend; how he had found the photo and letter on his desk on Christmas Eve, how he and Bakura had literally ran into each other

When he paused for a breath I took the chance to ask a quick question. "Ryou? Do you know what you wished for?"

"I wish I knew…," Ryou stuttered. He had cried through a good half of his explanation. Carefully I sat down on the bench next to him. Watching Ryou cry was like watching something small and cuddly that just got hit by a car. You want to help; but all you can do is watch.

I draped an arm around his small shoulders and to my surprise he leaned onto my shoulder. "I'm sure you'll remember," I whispered, careful not to raise my voice.

"Thanks, Marik," Ryou sniffled into my shoulder.

"No problem. But we have been up here a while. And knowing 'Kura and Malik there probably wondering what the heel we're doing."

Ryou nodded, "Most likely."

I was surprised that he didn't blush at my comment. I helped him to his feet and sort of stumbled down the hall. My left leg had gone numb…

Ryou giggled as I stumbled to one side. "Here," he said wrapping an arm around my waist to steady me.

"Well, this is a first," Bakura said as we staggered into the kitchen.

"I've never seen you almost collapse before. And I've been with you how long?" Malik added cheerfully.

Ha ha ha, very funny," I whispered under my breath. "You're both real comedians."

To my comment Malik and Bakura both did a quick bow. I sat on the stool by our wet bar while Ryou stood at my side. In remembrance of Ryou's cold I nearly jumped to my feet… but ended up collapsing on his feet instead.

"Marik? What's gotten into your pants?" Bakura chuckled helping me back onto the stool.

"Ryou has a cold!" I gasped.

"Yeah…" Bakura said, as I stated the obvious.

"I just remembered!" I continued to babble.

"Ok… obviously Marik isn't as quick as I thought," 'Kura announced to the room.

"NO! It's just that I just remembered! Ryou!" I half-shouted, turning to him. He staggered back a step before answering.

"Yes?"

"You work at the Cabana!"

"Once again stating the obvious!" Bakura announced. Malik suppressed a giggle and Ryou just looked confused but he nodded.

"The Cabana has a New Years Party on New Years!"

"OMFR!" Bakura said, "Here he goes again. Let me ask you something Marik. Has it ever occurred to you that a _New Years Party_ isn't held on another day besides _New Years_!"

"Shut up, 'Kura. Ryou, you work there so aren't you going to have to manage the party with the staff?"

"He has a point." Malik said, joining us at the wet bar. Bakura sighed and nodded in agreement.

"So he does," Bakura said spinning around a chair from the dining room table. He sat down swiftly and looked to the floor. "Do you intend on going?" he asked after a moment.

"I did promise Kylie and Ashley that I would work," Ryou said. His eyes reflected his dismay. "But I guess I can't help it if I'm sick."

"We'll have to wait and see then I guess. If Ryou is well enough… we'll all go," Malik said, with a shrug.

"Malik…" Ryou sighed, "What about your ban?"

"Aw come on? You don't think you could… persuade Kylie to lift it? Just for one night?"

"I donno.." Ryou acknowledged all sides of the situation. "Maybe if I told her how you helped me in getting well…"

"Malik did a quick "yes!" before hugging Ryou affectionately. "You won't regret it Ryou!" he shouted, loud enough for an echo to occur.

Malik jumped up to sit on me. "We'll be good Ryou… promise." I whispered before pecking Malik on the cheek.

Ryou gulped, "That's what I'm most afraid of…"

* * *

OMG! I can't wait to post the New Years Part! You'll lovers it! Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I tried a sort of tweak on my writing style. Reviews are most appreciated for faster posted chappies!

* * *

-Lupe- 


End file.
